


This Ain't Typical.  Oh, Wait.  Yeah, It Is.

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [99]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Bickering, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Rattled McCoy, Saving Each Other, Worried Leonard McCoy, Wounded Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: On a typical mission, Spock saves McCoy's life. Then McCoy needs to save Spock's.





	This Ain't Typical.  Oh, Wait.  Yeah, It Is.

'Twas a landing party like others. Breathable air. Strange fauna. Exotic flora. Primitive inhabitants. 

Spock and McCoy together. Somehow, always together. Then Spock stepped in front of a projectile meant for McCoy.

“Spock! You’re hurt!”

“It is nothing.” But Spock leaned into McCoy. “Save yourself.”

Awash in green blood, McCoy was deeply rattled as he grasped him. Spock was dying! Because of him!

No!

But something guided his hands, and McCoy provided the miracle to save his friend.

 

“That’s amazing work, Bones.”

“Please, Captain. It is difficult to live around him now.”

“Really, Vulcan?! Well, listen here--”

Kirk simply smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
